Just a Fairy Tail
by Little Miss Assassin
Summary: I raised an eyebrow, humored by the question. "If I could go back and change one thing?" I forced a laugh, "It would be to never ask Maria if we could go outside. Then maybe I would still be oblivious and naive like everyone wanted..."
1. One of Those Mornings

_Fairy Tails._

People think they're so beautiful and have a wonderful ending. That's what I used to think, but after being attacked by an mythological creature in the middle of Calculus, I started to rethink fairy tails… And a lot of other things.

But I'm getting way ahead of my self here. Why don't we starts from the beginning.

It was one of those normal american apple pie moment mornings. My favorite kind of morning. I slipped out of bed with soft jazz playing on my Ipod, grabbed a pair of jeans and a striped tank-top and quickly changed out of my pajamas. I glanced down to the scar weaving around my side before harshly tugging the tank top down.

My reflection in the mirror wasn't to interesting to most, pale face, brown eyes, and brown hair with a bit of a wave. You could see some chub too, but I never complained about it.

My Uncle Jimmy was making pancakes in the kitchen. Well, more like burning pancakes. I sat down at the small dinner table and smiled. "Mornin'!" I assumed that he didn't hear me walk in, because he nearly threw burning pancake batter at my face.

"Sweet mother of biscuits, Ali. I need to tie a bell around your neck so I know when you're comin' in." He chuckled, turning back to the stove so he can hopefully restore the pancakes.

"Nah, I think I'm good, Jimmy. Do you know when Miss Maria is coming to teach today?"

"Hmm… In an hour or so, she's got some new assignments for you. They sounded pretty difficult to me." I rolled my eyes.

"Anything that has to do with numbers sounds difficult to you." He turned and pointed a batter covered spatula at me.

"Hush up, I'm going out to buy breakfast cause I think our pancakes are long gone…" He glanced back at the stove and scrunched his nose. "I'll be back in 20 minutes, you gonna alright by yourself?" I gave him a look and nodded.

"I will Jimmy, it's not like I'm going to burn the house down or anything." I thought I saw his eyes darken for a moment, but it was gone as quick as it showed up.

"Alright kiddo. I'll see yah soon." He kissed the top of my head, grabbing his wallet and keys before walking out the door. I grinned the moment I heard the door click shut. It wasn't every day that he let me stay home, even for a short while. He's really protective of me and never gave me a straight answer why. It was always something really vague like a fortune cookie.

Walking back to my room, I pulled a box out from under my bed and placed it on the bed. It was a small box, covered in tape and stickers of all kinds, but it has a lot of my precious items inside. Like my switch blade, composition notebook, a Zippo my dad gave me, and a tiny wrench.

The Zippo is what always caught my eye, it was the size of a normal Zippo, flames plated on the bottom and words inscribed on the front. He actually gave it to my mom before he left, but told her to give it to me when I was old enough.

Now for some reason she though that an 8 year old can have a Zippo, even though it doesn't work, but I'm glad she gave it to me cause she died a few weeks later. It has my dad's name engraved on it, but it's so worn I've never been able to read it. Seeing as I've never met him and mom never called him by his real name, it didn't help the 'Whats his name?' situation.

I sighed and slipped the worn Zippo into my pocket, pulling out what I really needed from it. It was a little contraption, like a wooden sling-shot but not exactly. The best description I've had of it so far was '_A sling-shot and a catapult had a baby_', which is a pretty dead on description for it.

I've been working on it for a few months now, increasing its range and the speed of the objects it can throw. Uncle Jimmy doesn't know about it though, when ever I tinker with anything he'd get mad so I've learned to do it in secret.

It's a hobby, interest, passion, call it what you want. I love to tinker with things, even if they don't always go exactly the way I'd want it to.

"Ali? Ali, are you in here?" A sweet voice pulled me out of my musings. I quickly closed the box and pushed it back under the bed.

"In here Miss Maria!" I called out, sitting down on my bed and smiling. Maria walked into my room and smiled brightly. She was short for her age, even shorter than me, her curly brown hair was pulled into a bun but a few curls fell down to frame her face, she had almond eyes and was a generally attractive woman.

"Ali! Sorry I came a bit early, but I have some family issues I need to take care of later. Is it alright if we start now?" She smiled sadly, so I chose not to pry. I nodded, Maria had always been a great teacher and made learning a lot more fun.

"Sure! Do you think we can do it by the water? It's a pretty nice day out." Learning outside was a rare occasion here, it was either to cold, or it was raining. So when ever it was nice outside, I'd drag her out by the cliff so she could teach me.

"Of course! That sounds like a wonderful idea!" She said.

Looking back at it, maybe we should have stayed inside.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back and better than ever!**

**I know I've went off the radar for a bit but I was spending time to improve my writing skills, and this story is gonna help me show what I've learned.**

**Now I'm in the middle of reading _House of Hades_ right now and I'm not completely finished, but its a wonderful book that's given me a lot of feels. **

**I'm not to sure how often I'll update cause I'm still improving and working on it, but I hope to have a set date for each update soon.**

**Well I'm probably holding you guys from doing something important so I leave you with this...**

**1. Stay In School!**

**2. Don't Do Drugs!**

**3. Read and Review!**


	2. Cinnachocolate Cookies

_Did Ali like adventure?_

_Yeah._

_How about dangerous adventures?_

_Erm… Not so much._

_Getting attacked sound like a good adventure?_

_Not at all._

"So if the two goes here… And x goes to the other side…" Ali frowned and glanced over the paper again. She tapped the pencil on the side of the book, the rhythmic tap keeping her entertained when ever Maria had to stop and explain.

"When the x goes to the other side then Y is left by itself." Maria finished, writing down the last part of the problem. Ali's mouth formed a small 'o'. She looked over the problem again and attempted to memorize the pattern.

"That makes a lot more sense." She mumbled under her breath. Maria just laughed.

"Come on Ali, just a couple more problems and we can take a break!" She reminded. "And… I brought you some cookies, since I'm not gonna be here until after your birthday." That's right. Ali's birthday was a week from today. It's a shame Maria won't be there to celebrate with her, it's always more fun with Maria and her baked goods. She's the best baker Ali had ever met.

"The ones with the cinnamon and chocolate chips?" Ali's eyes twinkled with excitement, the 'cinnachoclate' cookies were made by complete accident, Ali added cinnamon thinking it was brown sugar, but turned into one of those accidents gone right.

"The very same."

Ali's lips curled into a smile as she turned back to the heavy math book.

"Alright, let's get these problems done already!"

Maria laughed, turning her attention to the math book as well.

"_Kill the unclaimed, destroy the secret fire…_" Ali glanced around the cliff for a moment. She ignored the deep and unnerving whisper and she wrote down the next problem. For some reason, the Zippo in her pocket weighed more than usual, burning against the cloth of her pants.

A scream pierced the air, Percy turned to Annabeth and frowned. "Think we found her?" The daughter of Athena nodded and grabbed the dagger strapped to her waist.

"Looks like it. Come on, we got a demigod to fine and a monster to kill." The two ran in the direction of the scream.

They stopped at the base of the cliff, staring at the scene in front of them.

Ali clicked her tongue, jumping behind the creature. It decided to ambush Ali and Maria in the middle of the last problem, tackling Ali to the side and nearly biting her side. The head resembled a Lion, its mane covered in blood, who's it was, she didn't want to know. Spikes lined the spine, a snake for a take occasionally hissing and attempting to bite her. "Hey Beanie Baby! Over here you stuffed animal reject!" She called out.

The Chimera growled, turning its attention to Ali instead of Maria. "That's it…" She smiled. "Come on Fuzz ball, teenagers are pretty tasty!" She couldn't help but laugh as the Chimera dove for her feet.

She threw herself closer to the house, her head colliding with a ladder. She moaned and spots flickered in her vision. Ali looked over to find two other people standing there, one with a sword and one with a dagger. They were both at least 2 years older than her, but she couldn't tell.

"If you two are done staring at me like I have another head, its clear you two have weapons. So, help me kill what ever the hell attacked me so I can get back to math." Ali snapped. She pushed herself up, leaning on the wall until she regained balance. She turned to the two and rolled her eyes, picking up a shovel off the ground. "You coming or what?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, looking at Annabeth then back to the girl with a shovel slung over her shoulder. "That was… Casual?" Annabeth shrugged, shifting the dagger in her hand.

"I don't know but she's right. We should help her out, this girl could get killed." The two ran up beside her and Percy nudged her side.

"Name's Percy and over there is Wise girl." He smiled. Ali nodded, flashing a smile that showed her slightly crooked teeth.

"Ali. Care to tell me why you two were in my back yard?"

"We heard a scream." Annabeth said. "Thought we could help out."

"Help out? Good, cause I can't fight to save my life."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Then what did you call what you were doing earlier?"

"Mmm, that's more like jumping around to get its attention off Maria. Like those guys who gets the bull's attention off the cowboy after he's been thrown off!" Ali looked at the Chimera, its eyes looking right through her. It was crouched to the ground, as if it was about to pounce on its prey. Which in this situation it just might be. "Any idea what that thing is before I start running towards it?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah…. it's a Chimera. I went against one when I was in St. Louise."

"Any idea how to kill it?"

"Nope. I jumped into the river before it could get me."

Ali let out a sigh and rested the tip of the shovel on the ground. "Great… So chop off its head and see what happens?"

"Sounds like a plan." Annabeth shrugged. "Hey Ali, why aren't you… freaking out? About a creature that could kill you sitting in your back yard." Ali shrugged, making sure the Chimera wasn't going to pounce just yet.

"Oh I am, inside I'm hoping that this is all just a dream and that it'll be over soon. But I know that's not the case. So I'm taking it on head first and hope I come out with all my fingers 'n toes." She smiled brightly, leaning on the handle and eyeing the creature. "This is gonna be fun." She straightened up, slinging the shovel over her shoulder again. A mischievous twinkle in her eyes made Percy and Annabeth feel unsettled.

"Shouldn't we have a plan first?" Annabeth questioned, looking at the creature.

"Or we could wing it and hope for the best." Percy laughed.

"How about we go on and charge before we become Chimera Chow." Ali suggested. Percy and Annabeth let out a sigh before nodding.

"Alright on three." Percy said. "One….Two….THREE!" The demigods charged at the creature, weapons raised.

It looked between the three before targeting the one in the middle.

Ali.

It lunged, knocking her to the ground before Percy or Annabeth could stop it. Ali cursed, swinging the shovel and smacking the Chimera across the face. It growled, snapping its head back into place. _"Kill the unclaimed, destroy the secret fire…"_ It hissed, leaning its lion head closer to Ali. _"You have been warned young demigod… The secret kept for fifteen years will be revealed and your fate will be sealed…"_ It stood back up, moving off Ali. It glared at Percy and Annabeth before running off the cliff, disappearing before it hit the water.

Annabeth pulled Ali back to her feet and slid her dagger back into its sheath. "Ali… Do you have any idea what that was about?" She frowned, sure that Ali was the demigod they were looking for, but worried about the Chimera's message.

Ali shook her head, moving her hand to clutch the Zippo tightly, the cool metal burning against her skin.

"Not a clue Annabeth… And I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that it took so long to update. The computer screwed up and deleted everything except the first chapter. So guess who had to type the story all over again? This girl that's who!**

**Anyway I'm glad I got done in time for Halloween. Lets just call this my treat for you lovely readers.**


End file.
